conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Diaspora in Yarphei
Although colloquially called diaspora, wide-scale migration into, from, and within Yarphei has been common throughout. It has occured many times in different periods, causing ethnic tension and fusion of culture, in the few years Yarphei has been in existence. Vietnamese names are applied to the many different waves of migration throughout Yarphei. Bõtrống (1996-1999) The group known as Bõ Trống (escapees) covers all attempted refugees who tried to escape Yarphese rule. With the invasion of Saigon, approximately 50,000 Vietnamese fled to other parts of Vietnam, usually the mountains, to escape rule. After the invasion subsided, roughly half of the escapees were deported to Saigon or camps in the Cambodian wilderness. With additional invasion in the Yarphese March, more and more took refuge. Due to the 1997 Southeast Asian Financial Crisis, Thailand was unable to take refugees and many were forced to be deported back to Yarphei. Many more escapees fled while Yarphei was trying to gain control, but most who fled to places other than Vietnam or developed countries faced deportation. Cácquang Chức ỡ Nướcngoàı (1995-) Throughout Yarphese history, officials have often been paid to travel abroad to perform diplomatic missions or to do embassy work. Others have been on secret duty posing as civilians. Countries that have large amounts of Yarphese people have been relocated to these places. The largest amount of Các Quang Chức Ỡ Nước Ngoàı are located in the East Asian Federation, where many act as AFTA representatives. Sometimes Các Quang Chức Ỡ Nước Ngoàı are placed in the Phờı Kıều category. Kın Bángđão (1999-) Kın Bángđão, Peninsular Vietnamese, are Vietnamese who migrated to the Malay Peninsula for economic opportunity. Occasionally it can also refer to forced relocation to the city of Cà Mau, which was meant to be developed by the VLA. Peninsular Vietnamese are probably one of the most famous migrant groups in Yarphei. Saigonese entrepreneurs voluntarily moved to areas such as Johor, Kelantan, Terengganu, Kuantan, or Singapore, due to the good economic conditions there and the relative underpopulation of the areas. Currently, Vietnamese people make up roughly 20% of people in the area. Yâng Yùngbıên Yớı (1997-) Frontiersmen (Yâng Yùngbıên Yớı) is the Yarphese name for those required to move and volnuarily moving to the formerly unpopulated areas of the the heavily forested Khmer areas of provinces VI-X and XXVIII. The Yarphese government has encouraged this in order to tap the vast mineral and agricultural resources of the area and attracting tourism to the area. This is among one of the largest immigrations within Yarphei. Many people in this area are employed in Yarphese vertical farms. Bằnghữu Ỡ Đão (2006-) Friends on the Island (Bằnghữu Ỡ Đão) describes those who moved to Ko Samui for governmental purposes. Many of Yarphei's VLA members currently live on the island. In addition, the island has become a tourist area for domestic tourists, due to the increasing popularity of the Fullmoon Party, a monthly rally. Ngườı Tìm Hoàbìn (2002-) The Seekers of Peace are a small group of Buddhists who migrated to Ngàytrược Port due to religious tension between Theravada and Mahayana Buddhism. While the numbers are small, the Yarphese government has used them as an example of pilgrims who find what they want through a long journey. Thus, they have been featured in much propaganda. Most, especially in Singapore, relocated to Ngàytrược Port where tension between schools of Buddhism is less pronounced. Eođấc Tıênphong (2004-) In mid-2010, many urban workers were asked to move to the Ithsmus of Kra in order to develop the area. The reaction was overall positive, with thousands moving to the area as service workers and to populate the area for the introduction of vertical farms. New cities sprouted up, and the area's tourism was scheduled to increase. Tươngmại Yângyang (2003-) Tươngmại Yângyang , the trade folk, moved to designated cities after the Yarphese National Road System was completed. The cities that grew up along the roads were very prosperous, and these people generally grew rich. Although the Sing-Sai Campaign began much earlier, moving around the country was discouraged until after the Grand Yarphese Plan was finished, in 2007. Most trade folk moved from the coast inland in their respective areas. Phờıkıều (1994-) Overseas Yarphese are those who earned special permission to leave Yarphei to live elsewhere. It usually took up to six years to move after requesting. Overseas Yarphese were required to keep connections with Yarphei. All are required to keep Yarphese citizenship. During the Yarphese Gale Movement in September 2011, Yarphei announced that restrictions were relaxed, and that it would encourage movement to certain designated countries, with the agreement of those countries. Namkın (1994-) Southern Vietnamese describes Vietnamese from north or central Vietnam who migrated to the South to find a new life within Yarphei. Through sign-up online, many were able to join as VLA members and gather estates. Most settled in the area near Càmau, Province 5, a city the VLA has been intent on remaking due to its strategic position at the extremety of northern Yarphei. Hoa Phờı (1994-) Hoa is a common term for Chinese living in Vietnamese areas. In the Yarphese case, the word "Hoa" translates it into Chinese living in Yarphei, including areas such as Singapore. Originally Singapore, Malaysia, and Vietnam had large Chinese populations who had migrated in early pre-modern and modern waves. During the Yarphese era, more and more Chinese found interest in the new country, and after signing up on line, were able to migrate. Some were looking for a better life under socialist rule. Even more came after 1999 to escape religious persecution in China. Category:Culture Category:Yarphei